


Sunburnt

by korasami



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Creative License, Drabble, Dramatic Sokka, Fluff, M/M, Sunburn, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korasami/pseuds/korasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prolonged sun exposure never ends well, unless you're a firebender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburnt

**Author's Note:**

> Rights where due. Crossposted to FFN.

_"Get your flaming hands off me."_

Zuko laughs at this, and leans against Sokka anyway.

Sokka groans. "Stop that! It hurts!" Regardless, his current predicament prevents him from doing anything to move his boyfriend away. "And, and," he blunders, "It's all your fault!"

"My fault?" Zuko says, mock-incredulous. "How does your sensitive skin have anything to do with me?"

"Yes,  _your fault_ ," Sokka says. He tries to move his arm to smack Zuko, but it hurts, so he decides against it. "You and your dumb firebender-sun-resistance! We could have brought some sort of shade - but no," he flails his arms in a stiff show of exasperation. "You  _had_  to forget that not everyone's like you."

Rolling his eyes, Zuko reaches over to grab a tube of cooling cream. Sokka sighs in happiness when Zuko begins to gently rub the burns. Hot firebender skin has nothing on the soothing effects of expensive product.

"How's that?" Zuko murmurs, switching shoulders. Although there's no reply, the closed-eyed grin Sokka's giving tells Zuko all he needs to know. "Don't worry, I'll have someone send for a water-healer soon."

Sokka's smile widens. "Thanks, Zuko."

The smile is returned, and Zuko goes in for a quick peck on the lips before standing up from their shared bed.

"It's no problem at all."


End file.
